Broken Heart
by Alexzang
Summary: I love her... Why I love her... She broke my heart... She made a Broken Heart that is Unrepairable... One-shot if that is what you call it. Rated.. M? For blood


Ok this is my Sad story. I don't know when I'm going to write/type my other story I'm kind stuck on ideas *sweat drop* But this is going to be an One-shot I guess that is what you call it. Lol enjoy

Broken heart  
>ElswordxAshia<p>

Elsword pov

I was so happy. I was so happy that I meet her. I loved her. I loved her so much. She was all I need.

But how stupid I was. How stupid that I loved her. Why I loved her all I get was hurt and pain. It hurts so much.

She said to meet me at the park, but it didn't happen..when I went to her house she was with Chung kissing. I was socked...all I can do was watch...then run... I have been locked in my room...for days or weeks...I didn't answer anyone...I lock myself away from the world...

She say that she was sorry and worried...it's a lie...she doesn't care at all...I keep on replaying the moment that shatter my heart. Then I pick up my phone then type...

"Ashia...I'm sorry I have been a bother for you and Chung you 2 look great together he is perfect for you don't worry...I won't bother you again I'll get out of your life forever you don't have to think about me anymore good bye Ashia I love you."

Ashia pov

I have been texting him about 3 weeks now but he didn't reply. I also try to go to his house but he just say leave me alone.

"I didn't mean to kiss Chung Chung was the one that force a kiss on me it's not my fault". I keep on tell him he keep on saying I'm lying but I'm not. I said "I'm sorry" he ignore it he tell me that I never loved him it's all a fake. It breaks my heart to see him this way.

I guess it's really my fault waiting for Chung to tell me something except meeting elsword at the park. I was about to try to talk to him again.

-ring- I pick up my phone and saw Elsword text me a message. I was so happy that I got a word from him. But when I read it i drop my phone and run out the door. What he mean by he will get out of my life forever? I start crying as I run.

Elsword pov

Send... I close my phone then toss it to the side grab my knife then start cutting my arm ...blood gush out but I'm to heart broken that I can't feel the pain...I keep on cutting...

Cut...Cut...Cut...

Then the door ring. Oh that must be Ashia she got the text message...I stand up but fall...I can move...oh well...guess I'll die here then...I stab my myself in the chest

Stab...Stab harder...Stab Stab Stab...

Blood was every where...the door is still ring...then it finally bust open...I can see something purple...Ashia... I thought and I say ...good bye...

Ashia pov

I ring his door bell and yell his name this can't be good I thought. I keep on ringing until I can't wait any longer I kick open the door.

I saw him on the ground bleeding to death. I cry as I run over to him. "Why you did this, do you hate me this much!?" I scream. Then I heard him saying good bye.

I keep on screaming "no" at him. "You can't die here I don't want you to die" I said crying really much. "I don't like Chung I love you" I cried even thought it won't do anything.

I pick him up and I try to carry him down the stairs but I failed and fell down with elsword. I keep on crying. "Elsword...do you hate me that much that you will kill yourself to get away from me...?" Tears roll down my cheeks.

I grab the knife on the floor that fall down the stairs. "Then...I'll die with you then..." I was about to stab myself until elsword lifeless hand grab my hand he was still bleeding from his body, but somehow he is still moving.

"Don't do this I don't want you to die" he said weakly. Then he hug me "I love you Ashia I love you so much...I thought you love Chung and... Now I'm just a useless trash that you throw away " I cry and cry at his words

"Elsword... Baka I always love you so don't leave me alone I can't live with out you" then he smile and said "I'm sorry Ashia" then he fainted on me.

I just stand there while his lifeless body lay on me and ask myself why...

I lay him on the ground heart broken I grab the knife. "Sorry Elsword... I can't live without you..."I stab my heart and then collapsed next to Elsword. We will be together forever

(If you want a sad ending stop here)

A week later...

I open my eyes. "Why I'm still alive...? How I'm still living?" I started crying again about what happened.

"Why I can't be with Elsword?" "WHY GOD WHY, IS ME AND ELSWORD NOT MEANT TO BE TOGETHER?!" Then I grab the knife on the table that suppose to cut the apple and try to cut myself again then 4 doctors come in the room and try to stop me from being with Elsword.

"LET GO OF ME" I scream crying so much. "LET ME BE WITH ELSWORD" "he is alive" my eyes widen "what, he is? He is?!" "Yes...he is in the room next to yours" The doctor said.

I run to Elsword's room and cry. I run next to him leaning my head on his chest. I hear his heart beat and I feel a hand on my head I look up and saw a pair of blood red eyes. I hug him tightly. "Elsword please... don't leave me again..." "Sorry Ashia... I will never leave your side again..." I smiled and kiss him.

Happy ending XD

So yea I put those happy ending and sad endings Some stories I read Have sad endings and I don't really like it so... Yea... bye


End file.
